Missing Angel
by AnnaKendrick47
Summary: Detective Chloe Beale is a member of the Special Victims Unit in Los Angeles, along with her partner Detective Stacie Conrad and ADA Aubrey Posen. The two partners start to investigate a case about a missing 23-year-old young woman named Rebeca Mitchell. Rated M for strong content.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe Beale was looking through her papers. Her hair was perfectly tied up in a ponytail and her bright blue eyes were scanning the material carefully as she flipped through the sheets and pages.

"Beale, where are the results of the DNA exam?" Cynthia Rose asked as she stood in front of a board with pictures.

"Right here." Chloe grabbed a file and walked over to where Cynthia Rose, her partner Jack Flynn and their captain Oliver Dunnett were standing.

Cynthia Rose grabbed the file and scanned the pages.

"Okay, so we know the perp and Jamie were siblings. Jamie's parents were never seperated, never had other children." Cynthia Rose said.

"Yeah, but if they had the same mitocondrial DNA, which means the same mother. So Mrs. Schlaifer has to be hiding something." Jack said.

"Get Mrs. Schlaifer here alone and interview her again." Captain Dunnett said.

"No need, captain." Chloe said as she hang up her phone. "Our perp was spotted buying some snacks on the way out of the city."

oO0Oo

Chloe smirked as she walked into the interview room the man was just sitting in, looking rather irritated.

"Okay, Mr. Heedy. Rape and murder. You're looking at a lifetime in prison." Chloe said.

The man scoffed and didn't answer.

"Now tell me, where did you hide Jamie's body?" Chloe asked.

"What, Red? You think I'm gonna tell you that easy?" He asked. "If I tell you, you'll lock me up."

Stacie scoffed from outside the room as she looked at Aubrey from the corner of her eye.

"We can still charge him, right?"

"We can't charge him with murder with no body. And he knows that." Aubrey said.

"Oh man." Stacie groaned.

"You better get your ass in there and get him to talk." Aubrey said.

"Let's see." Stacie sighed and walked in.

Chloe looked at Stacie then back at the man sitting in front of her.

"You know, other men are less coward then you." Stacie said as she crossed her arms.

"I'm no coward!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Your mom was raped, abandoned you, you were angry at her, but when you heard she was married and had a baby girl you just couldn't help yourself, could 'ya?" Stacie said, walking closer to him. "Jamie was everything you weren't. She was perfect, smart, beautiful. You were a reject. You hated Jamie. You hated that your mother loved her and forgot all about you, so you abducted her eleven-year-old daughter, raped her several times and killed her, burying her where your mother would never find her. If she didn't love you, she couldn't love Jamie. Perfect little Jamie, the best child in the world-"

"Shut up! Shut up!" He stood up angrily as he glared at Stacie.

"Those perfect blue eyes, that long brown hair and that smile. Everyone loved Jamie, even your little mommy, who abandoned you when you were born. You had to have revenge, so instead of just killing your mom, you decided to torture her." Chloe said.

"Stop it!" He covered his ears as he shook.

"One sunny afternoon, you see your little sister waiting for the bus alone. You had to go there, you had to get back at your mother for rejecting you, for throwing you away without much of a care-"

"Alright! I did it! I killed her! I fucking killed her precious little daughter! She never loved me, she couldn't love anybody else!" he yelled.

"Where did you bury her?" Stacie asked.

"In the backyard of their house. I knew they weren't in the house for a week with the whole investigation so I took the chance." He said.

oO0Oo

Chloe walked down the hall, going to her desk when Aubrey stepped out of the elevator with a satisfied, yet contained, look on her face.

"So?" she asked.

"Lifetime in prison." Aubrey said with a small grin.

Chloe smiled.

"I love it when you send them behind bars." She confessed.

"Me too." Aubrey said.

"So, pizza tomorrow at my place? You, Stacie and CR?" Chloe asked.

"Count me in." Aubrey said before they parted ways.

Chloe barely got to her desk when Stacie said they had been called. She instantly ran out with the brunette to the location.

They arrived at a park which had a small crowd and approached the scene. They stepped over the yellow tape and saw a body of a little boy on his stomach. He looked pale, his lips were white and he had no clothes on. His back had deep bruises and cuts.

"Detectives!" a man approached them. "Seven-year-old boy, malnourished, beaten and sodomized. He's been dead for at least ten hours but was dropped here about three hours ago."

"Poor thing." Stacie said. She's been a detective for about four years but finding children's bodies never got easier.

"We have footprints, small size so it was probably a woman. She dragged the body for about five feet before leaving him here." The man continued, showing them the footprints.

"Okay." Chloe nodded, taking in the information. "We need to take him to the medical examiner and see what she can tell us."

Stacie nodded.

oO0Oo

"So, she didn't give him any food for weeks, beat him with a pipe, sodomized him with said pipe and injected anesthetic in his vein." Cynthia Rose said.

"She had to be a doctor or a nurse." Stacie deducted.

"Yeah." Cynthia Rose said.

"Well, he's not reported as a missing child, so she was either his parent or relative." Chloe said.

"Seems like we have some big work to do." Stacie said and sighed. "We should get started, Beale."

oO0Oo

Chloe sat in her living room with a long sigh. Being a detective was not at all easy, especially when she was in the SVU. She often had to talk to victims of rape or abuse and it always broke her heart a little. She had learned to deal with it through the years, though. She still managed to keep a positive attitude and she was grateful that Cynthia Rose, Stacie and especially Aubrey worked close to her.

She ordered Chinese food and when to the living room to eat it while she watched TV. Sometimes she'd think back to her time at Barden, before things got a crazy. She hadn't been in a relationship for years. The closest thing she was to being in a relationship was Tom, who was her friends with benefits back in Barden, but that was well over four years ago.

A mix started playing in the TV and the song _Titanium _was part of it and it made Chloe smile, thinking back to Barden, when she invaded Beca's shower. She sighed. Beca. She missed the small brunette. The last time she had seen her was in the ICCA's finals. When she kissed Jesse. She felt a pang in her heart everytime she thought about it, that's why she didn't allow herself to think back to those times. She would never get over the fact that Beca chose Jesse over her. She was so sure they had a thing going on between them.

Chloe sighed, shaking her head as if to forget about the subject. She didn't want to think about that anymore, it just was painful. She did wish she could meet Beca again and see how she was doing. She wished she had had the courage to tell her how she felt. She tried to deny it but she knew deep down, she still missed the tiny DJ.

oO0Oo

Beca Mitchell was rather satisfied with her life. She had moved to LA when she was twenty and started working at a record label. Two months later, she was already being recognized as one of the best DJ's.

She was now sharing a rather big apartment with one of her best friends, Hanna. The two were in the music industry. Hanna was a singer, Beca produced one of her albums and they just clicked. Beca said she was looking for a place and they decided to get an apartment together. They had an amazing time, they just understood each other and Beca had never been happier to have found someone who understood her, they were like sisters. Hanna was an only child as well.

Beca entered her apartment as Hanna followed her, laughing as the brunette's cheeks turned red.

"I'm telling you, you should totally ask that girl out." Hanna said.

"I told you, Hanna, I'm not interesting in dating." Beca said.

"Oh so you're gonna die alone?" Hanna asked, knowingly.

"No, I'm just… I'm not interested." Beca said. "I don't even like her that way."

Hanna rolled her eyes as she sat down and turned the TV on to put on the news. Beca went to the kitchen to get something to drink before joining Hanna on the living room.

"_… another victim was reported missing this morning. Arielle Jenkins was last seen out with her friends and girlfriend before she disappeared at around ten thirty on a Wednesday night." _A woman reported said as pictures of the woman showed.

"I hate to see missing victims." Hanna said. "I feel like… you know, they're never going to reappear alive again."

"Most of them anyways." Beca sighed.

_"Arielle is twenty years old and a realtor living in Santa Barbara. She is said to be the ninth victim to disappear. The previous eight were all the same description; short brunette, blue eyes and an out lesbian. The SVU is considering this to be a hate crime." _

"Oh my God, that's ridiculous!" Hanna said. "How can you kidnap a lesbian _just because _she's a lesbian!"

"Some people are crazy." Beca shrugged.

Hanna huffed and Beca giggled, changing the channel to E! Network so maybe it'd calm the blonde down.

"I'm gonna take a shower, are you gonna be okay?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, sure." Hanna said.

"Don't switch back or you might break the remote." Beca said with a smirk.

"Dude, _one _time that happened!" Hanna said and Beca laughed.

"Okay." Beca said and stood up.

"Besides, they're talking about my new single, how could I change the channel?" Hanna said with a smug look on her face.

Beca rolled her eyes and left to take her shower. Hanna could be so weird sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe let out a tired sigh and ran her hands through her hair. She was tired, not because she only slept five hours last night, she was used to lack of sleeping, but because the case she was working on seemed hopeless.

"…Nine women! _Nine _women over the last eight months around LA, San Diego and Santa Barbara." Jack said as he looked at the pictures if all nine women on the board.

"Could this be because of some drug addiction?" Stacie asked.

"Not probable. We talked to the families, friends, we investigated their finances, not one of them spent more than necessary, no suspicious money transfers." Jack continued.

"Yeah, plus they were all out lesbians and looked alike. What's the chance of a man kidnapping nine lesbians, all short brunette?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Well, we still don't know who the perp is. We don't have any description, the witnesses said he was wearing black sweats and a mask." Chloe said. "They all described a black van the victims were thrown into."

"We need to talk to the families and friends, see if there was someone that wanted to hurt them-" Stacie began.

"Not necessary, this person kidnapped all of them, this isn't some personal thing." Jack said.

"We gotta talk to Dr. Helsen, see what he can tell us about this guy." Chloe said.

oO0Oo

"He's trying to get attention." Dr. Helsen said.

"Wait, is there a chance they're still alive? The women?" Chloe asked.

"Maybe there is." Dr. Helsen said.

"We've got no fingerprints, no footprints, nothing!" Stacie said. "We've got nothing, we don't even know what he looks like."

"So what can we do? We have no evidence he's not gonna do it again, we have no idea who he's gonna choose next." Chloe said.

"So, basically, our hands are tied." Stacie said.

"Until he attacks again." Chloe said. "But we can't wait until someone else gets kidnapped, God knows what he's doing to those women!"

"I know that, Chloe, this upsets me as much as it does you, but there's nothing we can do." Stacie said.

Chloe sighs and closed her eyes, knowing Stacie was right. She opened them again and saw Stacie looking less worried.

"So how long do we have until the next victim?"

"Arielle was kidnapped on March 30th at night. We have until April 30th until he kidnaps the next victim." Stacie said. "We know what she's gonna look like, right? Brunette and short. And lesbian."

"Yes, but how many lesbian brunettes are there in LA? California?" Chloe asked. "We can't protect them all!"

"I know." Stacie said. "We'll just have to do what we _can _do."

Chloe nodded and Stacie gave her a small smile before they left.

oO0Oo

Beca growled and threw her phone away and stood up from the bed. She went down to the kitchen and got a water bottle, sipping it before she put the bottle down and took a few deep breaths.

"What's up, Bee?" Hanna came in with a smirk in her face, that only made Beca growl again.

"If Jesse bugging me wasn't enough, I got a call from the studio. We're gonna have a meeting soon." Beca said. "A pretty big meeting."

"Just calm down, Bee." Hanna said. "Hey, wanna go out tomorrow night? We could go to the club."

"Yeah. I guess that'll cheer me up." Beca said.

Hanna smiled.

"Yes, it will." Hanna said. "Now come on, let's watch some crappy movie to make you scoff and make comments."

Beca chuckled and followed Hanna out to the living room.

oO0Oo

Beca was holding Hanna's hand as they made their way to the bar. They both ordered some rum and coke and made their way out to the dance floor.

"See anyone you like?" Hanna asked as they danced and Beca looked around.

"Not yet." Beca said.

Hanna chuckled.

"Maybe it's because you're with me." Hanna said. "I'm gonna go away for a while."

Hanna winked and Beca giggled as the blonde walked away.

Beca danced and drank by herself for a while until she saw a blonde approach her with a smirk on her face. She was wearing a white top, a black skirt and heels. She was taller than Beca only by a few inches, but the heels made her look a lot taller.

"Hey." She said as she approached the brunette. "I was wondering when that girl was going to leave you alone."

Beca chuckled.

"Are you two together?" she asked.

"No, we're not, we're just friends." Beca said.

The blonde smiled.

"I'm Amber." She said.

"Beca." Beca said.

"Short and sexy." Amber said. "Just like you."

Amber smirked and checked the small brunette out, shamelessly while Beca smirked back.

"Good thing you like my name, 'cause that's what you'll be screaming until early hours of the morning." Beca said.

"Cocky, I like it." Amber said. "So, wanna get out of here and tell me what you're really capable of?"

"Sure." Beca said. "I just need to tell my roommate."

Amber nodded.

"I'll meet you outside."

Beca nodded and went looking for Hanna and she found her making out with a guy against a wall. She awkwardly called her attention and the blonde looked at her breathing heavily and her cheeks were red.

"Sorry, I just wanted to say that I'm not gonna be going home tonight. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Hanna nodded and went back to kissing the guy. Beca chuckled and went outside to find Amber.

oO0Oo

Hanna was in the kitchen, knelt under the sink, her head deep inside the cabinet, looking for something.

Beca came in and saw her roommate there and chuckled.

"Looking for something?"

The blonde jumped and hit her head on the counter and Beca laughed, sitting in the aisle, holding her stomach.

Hanna got her head out of the cabinet and glared at Beca.

"That wasn't funny!" she said.

"I'm sorry, I thought you heard me." Beca said.

Hanna groaned and sat in front of Beca.

"What were you looking for?" Beca asked.

"Aspirin." Hanna said.

"I have Aspirin in my room." Beca said, standing up and going to her room. She looked for the bottle of Aspirin and went back to the kitchen, handing the bottle to Hanna.

"How was your night?" Hanna asked.

"Awesome!" Beca said. "I exchanged numbers with Amber so we're _definitely _doing it again."

Beca smirked and Hanna smiled.

"I'm glad you had a good time." Hanna smiled.

Beca smiled.

"I did." She said. "How about you? What was going on with you and that guy? Did you sleep with him?"

"Oh yeah, I did." Hanna said. "Well, he's a good kisser but not that good in bed."

"Well, sorry about that." Beca said.

"It's okay." Hanna assured. "Listen, I'm going out with my sister today to plan her wedding, so you're gonna be alone for a good while."

"That's alright." Beca said. "Maybe I'll see Amber again."

"Really? The next day? Already?" Hanna asked, surprised.

"We talked and she said she'd like to see me back as soon as possible and we agreed we wouldn't have all that formality of a date or of a couple because that was awkward, so if we wanted to call each other the next day, we shouldn't be embarrassed about it." Beca explained.

Hanna nodded.

"Okay. I'm glad you found someone like that, I hope you two hit it off." Hanna said.

Beca smiled.

"When do you have to leave?"

"At two." Hanna said.

"Okay, since you're not able to, I'm gonna start lunch. You can go lie down." Beca said.

"Thanks." Hanna said, getting out of the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe opened the door, biting the insides of her cheek to try to contain her laughter and was greeted by the pizza man with two boxes of pizza. She paid him and grabbed the boxes, taking them to the living room where Aubrey, Stacie and Cynthia Rose were. She put the pizzas down and grabbed plates for everyone.

"But you gotta admit, that was the best night ever!" Stacie said.

"Okay, so tell me. After you two got insanely drunk, what did you guys do?" Aubrey asked, laughing.

"We were walking down the street, and suddenly Stacie wanted to use the bathroom, but there was none nearby, so she just lowered her pants, bent down and peed! On the street!" Chloe said and Aubrey and Cynthia Rose doubled over, laughing.

"Thanks, Chloe!" Stacie said.

"Hey, that was all you." Chloe said, grabbing a slice of pizza.

Stacie rolled her eyes.

"Hey you guys, you know what would be great, though?" Aubrey asked.

"What?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"If we had a Bella reunion." Aubrey said. "I miss the other girls, you guys are the only ones I talk to nowadays."

"Yeah, I miss those days." Stacie said.

"We won the ICCA's four times, that was big. We were a great team." Cynthia Rose said.

"It was awesome." Chloe agreed.

"You know what I wanted to ask you, Chloe?" Cynthia Rose said.

"No, what's that?" Chloe asked, grabbing another slice of pizza.

"Back when we were Bellas, I could swear you had something going on with Beca, but you guys never got together." Cynthia Rose said and Chloe chuckled.

"That's not a question." Chloe said.

Cynthia Rose eyed her and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you must know, I _did _have a thing for her." Chloe said. "I mean, I burst into her shower for crying out loud!"

"You burst into her shower?!" the three asked. Not even Aubrey knew about this because Chloe never told her.

"Yeah. When I first heard her sing." Chloe said. "We got close and I tried dropping hints and I thought she had picked them up, but then at the ICCA's I saw her kiss Jesse and my world came tumbling down. That was the last time I saw her."

"You've never spoken to her since?" Stacie asked.

"No." Chloe said. "I cried about that for a week and after that I promised myself I'd never cry about her anymore. I never thought about her ever again."

It surprised Aubrey that Chloe was shrugging and she didn't seem to care. She could usually tell if her best friend was lying and now was no exception. Chloe wasn't lying. The years working as a cop in the SVU had certainly made her stronger.

"You never wondered where she might be today?" Cynthia Rose asked. "I mean, _I _even thought about that."

"No, I haven't." Chloe said. "I only think about work."

"Maybe that's why you're so stressed." Stacie suggested and Chloe shrugged.

"I honestly thought Beca had a thing for you, too, but I thought she was scared." Aubrey said.

"If she had, she'd tried to contact me. She hasn't." Chloe said. "That's okay, she's probably working on a record label, making mixes, dating Jesse."

"Probably." Aubrey shrugged.

"What would do if you ran into her today, Chloe?" Stacie asked, curiously.

"Probably say hello, ask how she's doing and move on. Like I've done years ago." Chloe said.

Aubrey had no idea Chloe was that strong. She always thought of the redhead as someone who got easily hurt, but that wasn't true anymore. She'd seen Chloe date a few people, but when they broke up, Chloe was never broken. Sure, she was upset, but she'd never cry like Aubrey thought she would.

They spent the rest of the night eating, talking and laughing. Chloe most definitely needed it. She felt horrible about working with abuse and rape victims, it took a toll on her a little bit at a time. She needed to relax.

After the other three women were gone, Chloe cleaned up, took a shower and went to bed. Feeling much lighter, she turned out her lights and went to sleep, the small brunette bugging her in her sleep.

oO0Oo

Beca opened the door as quietly as she could, trying not to make a single sound. She was successful, but when she stepped into the living room, she jumped out of her skin when she spotted her blonde roommate sitting on the couch with arms crossed.

"Where the hell were you?" she asked.

"Holy shit, Hanna, do you _have _to sit there so quietly?!" Beca asked, placing a hand on her heart and putting her boots down.

"Answer my question! I've been worried sick!" Hanna said.

"I was out with Amber. I texted her and met her at her apartment. Sorry, I forgot to warn you." Beca said.

"You could've taken your tongue out of that girl's pussy and long enough to call me and let me know you were okay!" Hanna said.

Beca cringed at her word choice, but shook it off and looked back at the blonde.

"I know and I'm sorry." Beca said.

"You can't just say you're sorry and think you're forgiven! Beca, there's a man out there kidnapping women just like you! When you disappeared at night what was I supposed to think?!" Hanna yelled and Beca finally saw why she was so angry.

"God, I see it now, Hanna and I'm so sorry, I forgot to warn you." Beca said. "Do you really think I was kidnapped?"

"Hello! The women who disappeared were all short, brunette and lesbians! You're short, brunette, well known and everyone knows you hate dick!" Hanna said.

"Look, I'm here, I'm fine. I wasn't kidnapped, okay?" Beca said, grabbing Hanna's face and looking into her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere."

Hanna took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay, now that you've calmed down, how about we go out to eat? I'm starving." Beca asked.

"Sure, that'd be great." Hanna said with a smile.

Beca smiled back and was about to head upstairs to change, but stopped and turned back to Hanna.

"By the way, if you could stop using that language, I'd appreciate it."

Hanna laughed and followed Beca upstairs.

Beca was so lucky to have a friend like Hanna, who cared about her and who loved her for who she was. Granted, she had had a crush on the blonde when they first met, but after a few weeks, she found out the blonde was as straight as a rule, so she moved on. Now they were great friend, almost like sisters and they both loved that. Beca wished she could have more friends like Hanna.

oO0Oo

Chloe sighed and drank a sip of her coffee and stood up with an envelope on her hand when she felt someone grab her by the arm and she turned around.

"Chloe, you okay?" Stacie asked with a frown.

"Yeah. I'm a little tired, though, why?" Chloe asked.

"You seem out of it." Stacie said.

"Well, this case is wearing me out, to be honest." Chloe said.

"Wanna talk about it?" Stacie offered.

Chloe sighed but nodded and they headed outside for a while, both with their cell phones on their pockets in case they were called.

"I don't know, I always feel weird when we work with rape victims and such but this is different." Chloe said. "I don't know, I feel… weird, heavy."

Stacie sighed.

"Are you sure there isn't a deeper issue?" Stacie asked.

"I'm afraid the next girl is gonna be someone I know." Chloe sighed and crossed her arms.

Stacie nodded.

"We're gonna catch that guy and save those women." Stacie said.

Chloe nodded and sighed, running a hand through her red hair.

"I know we are, that's what we always do." Chloe said.

Stacie smiled when her friend looked up at her.

"Feeling better?" Stacie asked.

"A little, yeah." Chloe said and smiled at Stacie. "Thanks, Stace."

"No problem." Stacie said. "Now let's go back inside and try to arrest as many perps as we can."

Chloe chuckled and they went back inside.

At night, when Chloe went back home, she was feeling so worried, like something was gonna happen. She never had this feeling before and she didn't know how to get rid of it. She tried taking a shower, eating dinner, but nothing worked. She watched some TV and the feeling was still there. She made herself some tea and went to bed, trying to get some sleep.

oO0Oo

Beca was sitting inside a conference room in the studio with three other men and two women besides Hanna. Her manager, Kate, was there also and they were talking about a new project with Beca and Hanna. Kate was trying to persuade Beca into making an album all her own, where she'd be the singer and the producer. So far, Beca was interested, it seemed like something that would be amazing for her name.

Hanna was there because she was offered to sing some songs with Beca and she loved the idea. The two loved the idea of working together.

One hour and a half was a good time to decide everything, but Beca had absolutely no idea why they needed the extra hour and a half, which felt like it was going to turn into two hours.

Hanna and Beca weren't paying attention anymore, they didn't know why they needed to stay there. They had heard all about the details and such, why couldn't they leave?

Beca jumped when she heard a thunder outside and looked out the window, noticing it had gotten much darker in the last ten minutes and now it was about to start raining heavily. She sighed. She just wanted to go home.

By the time the meeting _finally _ended, it was eleven o'clock at night. Both Hanna and Beca were starving, their stomachs were growling loudly, they were planning on going home, ordering pizza and go to bed.

"Crap, look outside!" Hanna said.

"Yeah, I don't have my umbrella." Beca sighed. "Stupid hot girl in channel 6! She said it wasn't going to rain until tomorrow!"

Hanna laughed.

"Here's what we'll do: I'm gonna go get the car while you stay inside the class doors and wait for me." Hanna said.

"Sounds like a plan." Beca nodded. "Okay, let's get going."

The two greeted everyone before going down to the lobby. Hanna put her jacket over her head and walked outside in the rain, running to the car that was parked not too close to the studio. She fished her keys out and was about three big steps away from the black SUV when she heard a scream.

Hanna turned around, alarmed and saw a huge dude holding Beca by the waist with one arm. She was screaming, kicking her legs violently and the side of her face looked hurt, there was a small cut open on her forehead and there was blood sliding down her face. She was clawing at the guy's arm, which looked hurt, with many scars and fresh opened cuts. He had black sweatpants and a black T-shirt that had something written on it.

Hanna's brain went back into work and she started running as fast as she could towards that dude, screaming for help.

"Let her go!" she screamed.

Beca screamed again and tried to let go of his grasp, but he was too strong. He opened the back of a black minivan and before Hanna could get close to them, he threw Beca in the back of the van, got in himself and drove off.

oO0Oo

Chloe woke up in the middle of the night screaming, having a nightmare. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed, taking deep breaths to calm her down. She went to her kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, trying to calm down. When she went back to her room she found her phone ringing. She saw Captain Dunnett's name written on it and immediately picked it up.

"Beale." She answered. "Yes, I'll be right there."

Chloe got dressed, grabbed her phone and her gun and went to her car, going to the crime scene. She was told another woman had just been abducted in front of a music studio. She drove as quick as she could to the scene and found a bunch of cops there, an ambulance and even her partner Stacie talking to Cynthia Rose and her partner Jack.

"Hey." Chloe approached them. "What's up?"

"A woman was just abducted here, the only witness was that blonde woman." Cynthia Rose said and pointed to a woman sitting by the curb with a blanket over her body as she shook lightly, with a paramedic beside her. Her blonde hair was damp, she looked like she had just gotten out of the icy ocean of _Titanic. _

"Everybody else from the studio left already, this woman was the only witness, she hasn't said a word." Jack said.

Captain Dunnett approached them and looked at Chloe, who was looking at the woman with a frown.

"Beale, you're the best working with rape victims, see if you can get anything from her." He said.

"Captain, she's not a rape victim, is she?" Chloe asked.

"Doctor said she has no signs of assault." He said. "But she hasn't said a word to anyone."

Chloe sighed.

"Maybe we should get her somewhere she can talk." Chloe suggested. "Maybe take her home."

"Not just yet." Captain Dunnett said.

Chloe sighed.

"Conrad, go with her." He said and Stacie nodded,

Chloe approached the woman and knelt down in front of her.

"Hello, my name is Chloe Beale." Chloe said. "This is my partner Stacie Conrad, we're detectives."

The woman looked at her then at Stacie.

"We need you to tell us what happened." Chloe said as softly as she could.

The woman looked up at her and sighed, still trembling, but not from the cold.

"I'm Hanna." She said. "I… My friend and I had a meeting tonight that ended at eleven. It was raining, so I went ahead to get the car while she stayed inside the glass doors. I was almost at the car when I heard a scream. I turned around and there was this huge guy holding her."

"Did you see his face?" Chloe asked.

"No, he had a mask. But his T-shirt had 'AA Associates' on it, written in blue." Hanna said. "His right arm had a bunch of scars and open cuts, most of which my friend was causing."

"Okay, that's good." Chloe said as Stacie wrote it down. "What happened next?"

"He threw her in the back of a black minivan and drove away." Hanna said, crying now, trying to wipe her tears.

"Did you see the license?" Chloe asked.

"No, there a black cloth over it, but I saw a plate underneath it because of the wind." Hanna said.

Chloe nodded.

"Okay, good, we're gonna take you home now." Chloe said, helping her to stand up. "You need a hot shower and a change of clothes."

Hanna nodded, still trembling.

"We're gonna need your friend's name and the most recent picture you can find." Chloe said.

"I have a bunch of pictures in our house." Hanna nodded.

"What's her name, Hanna?" Chloe asked.

"Re-Rebeca Mitchell." Hanna said.


	4. Chapter 4

Stacie looked up at Hanna the moment she heard that name and immediately looked at Chloe, but couldn't read her expression. She didn't know what the redhead was thinking or feeling. Four years ago, back when the two were still in college, Stacie could read the redhead like a book. Now? Nope. Nothing. Chloe had to toughen up to be a detective so now she knew how to mask her emotions pretty well.

"Okay, Hanna. We're gonna take you home now, okay?" Chloe said, gently.

The blonde nodded and wrapped the blanket tighter around herself.

"Okay." Hanna said.

Chloe helped her get up.

"You can come with us in our car, I'll see that Jack drives yours." Chloe said.

Hanna nodded again.

"Actually, that was Beca's car." Hanna said.

Chloe nodded as she helped Hanna get to her car with Stacie.

"We're gonna need to ask you a few more questions, but we're gonna leave that to tomorrow morning." Chloe said.

Hanna nodded again as Chloe opened the door for her.

Stacie got in the passenger seat, with Hanna in the backseat and Chloe driving. Stacie eyed the redhead curiously, trying to get anything from her, but she still didn't get anything. Hanna gave them the directions to her and Beca's house and they dropped her off, telling her to go to the station in the morning.

Once Hanna was inside the house, Stacie turned to Chloe with a look.

"What?" the redhead asked.

"Okay, you and I are gonna talk." Stacie said.

Chloe shrugged and drove home, knowing the two probably would feel more comfortable there.

The two went upstairs to the redhead's apartment and Chloe went to the kitchen to get some tea, while Stacie sat down in the living room.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Chloe asked, nonchalantly.

"How do feel about all this, Chloe?" Stacie asked. "And I want the absolute truth."

"About what?" Chloe asked, frowning in confusion.

"About this case."

"It's just another case." Chloe shrugged.

"Don't do this. You know this one is different." Stacie said as Chloe came and sat by her side. "I know you said you were over Beca but I know somewhere you must be feeling this. I know you."

Chloe just stared at her and took a sip of her tea, staring ahead of her as if she was annoyed by this conversation.

"I feel this, too. When I heard Beca was kidnapped by this bastard, I felt my heart break a little, because I know this is our chance to save her." Stacie said.

"Yeah." Chloe said. "Her and other nine women."

"Chloe, don't do this, you're closing yourself, you know this is dangerous." Stacie said as she swallowed a lump in her throat. She thought she might get the truth out of Chloe another way, so she stood up. "Excuse me for a moment."

Chloe nodded as she sipped her tea.

Stacie called Aubrey and told her to come over as soon as possible and to bring her computer. She grabbed a glass of water and waited for the blonde to arrive.

When Aubrey came over, Stacie explained the situation and brought her to the living room to see if the blonde would be able to get something out of Chloe.

"Chloe, I heard about what happened, I'm sorry." Aubrey said, sitting down beside her best friend. "I promise you, Chloe: when we catch this bastard, I'm gonna make sure he gets a death sentence."

Chloe looked at her and chuckled.

"Thanks, Bree. I know you will." Chloe said.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay about all this." Aubrey said.

"I'm okay." Chloe said.

Aubrey sighed and eyed Stacie. She grabbed her computer and opened it, going through her files. She still had pictures and videos from college, when they were Bellas and she hoped these videos would help get the truth out of her redheaded best friend.

"Look, Chloe. This was the day of the Activities Fair, 2012. The year we were seniors." Aubrey said. "We took this picture a few moments before we met Fat Amy, then Beca."

Chloe looked at the picture and smiled. Her and Aubrey were standing side by side, Chloe had a bunch of fliers in her hands and her bright smile showed how optimistic she was about the school year.

"That was an awesome year." Chloe said.

Aubrey went to the next picture. It showed the Bellas at Regionals, all of them smiling brightly, happy about getting second place. Beca had a half smile, it was like she was annoyed.

Chloe smiled at that picture as well.

Aubrey clicked on a video. At first it showed Stacie drinking a sip of her water while sitting down. She smiled at the video and waved.

_"What are you doing, Cynthia Rose?" _Stacie asked, confused.

_"I thought I'd document that." _Cynthia Rose said behind the camera as she filmed Beca and Chloe in the distance. They were talking and Chloe wore her megawatt smile as Beca laughed a little.

"_They're so into each other." _Stacie said.

Chloe then touched Beca's arm and the brunette raised an eyebrow at her.

_"Are you coming onto me, Beale?" _Beca asked in the distance.

Chloe laughed and slapped her arm playfully.

_"Hey, would you mind going over the steps with me one more time?" _Beca asked.

Chloe smiled and nodded, eagerly. She stepped behind the brunette and put her arms over her shoulders, grabbing her hands and doing the movements, saying something in her ear.

When Chloe stepped away with a smile, Beca smiled at her and thanked her, going to where Stacie and Cynthia Rose were and grabbing her water bottle.

_"Hey Beca, what do you think about Chloe?" _Cynthia Rose asked.

Beca swallowed her water and chuckled.

_"She's cool, why are you asking?" _she answered.

_"That girl totally has a crush on you." _Stacie said.

Beca shrugged, but they could see she was blushing.

_"Come on, Beca, you can't tell me you don't see it." _Stacie said.

_"Maybe that's just the way Chloe is, you know?" _Beca shrugged.

Cynthia Rose sighed behind the camera.

_"Smile, then! You're on Bella camera!" _Cynthia Rose said. _"We're gonna watch these videos someday and reminisce."_

Beca waved and smiled at the camera.

_"Girls, come on, break time is over! Cynthia Rose, turn the camera off!" _Aubrey said in the distance.

Beca rolled her eyes and turned to the camera.

_"Why is Aubrey captain? Why can't Chloe be captain?" _she said and shook her head.

The video ended and Aubrey smiled.

"You were a better captain than I was." she said. "I wish I had seen earlier all the potential Beca had."

"She led the Bellas to victory three years in a row." Stacie said, nodding.

"I wish you two would've gotten together." Aubrey said. "Now I don't have any pictures of Beca here. Obviously."

Stacie chuckled.

Chloe stared at the computer screen with a small sad smile that was slowly fading. The more she thought about it, the more it hit her: Beca was in the hands of a sociopath, probably. That man was probably gonna kill her or torture her.

Chloe suddenly thought about the brunette smiling at her and she felt her eyes fill with hot tears. Tears she didn't want to fall. She had managed to hide her feelings pretty well, up until now. She thought she'd be able to keep this up for a long time. She hated those feelings, she didn't want to feel them.

Aubrey looked at Chloe and the redhead put her head on her hands and started sobbing loudly. Her shoulders shaking violently, her walls coming tumbling down.

Aubrey sat closer to her as did Stacie and they both put their arms around her shoulders, rubbing either her arm or her back, trying to soothe her.

"Chloe?" Aubrey asked.

The redhead was sobbing loudly and she wouldn't answer. Aubrey and Stacie just comforted her for a while, before her sobs got quieter and she calmed down. She sat up, her eyes were red and swollen and her cheeks wet from the tears.

"S-She… she was kidnapped." Chloe said. "I can't believe it."

"How do you feel about this, Chlo?" Aubrey asked carefully.

Chloe looked down at the ground, feeling emotionally drained.

"I feel horrible. I have to save her." Chloe said.

"Chloe, saving Beca isn't in _your _hands." Stacie reminded. "If in the end we can't save her, this is gonna destroy you. You know we help people, Chloe, but we can't save the whole world."

Chloe looked down and nodded, but felt more tears filling her eyes.

"I know we can't." Chloe said. "But Beca is different. I _have _to save her. I can't let her die in the hands of a pervert. All those years, I never had the courage to call her and talk to her. This is my way of making up for her."

"I thought you said you got over her." Aubrey said.

"I lied." Chloe said. "I tried to get over her. I couldn't."

Stacie and Aubrey looked at each other for a moment then back at Chloe.

"I have to do this. I have to save her." Chloe said. "I have to find her."

Aubrey looked at her friend, knowing how determined she looked and was. She knew nothing she said was going to change her mind.

"Just don't keep your feelings bottled up, okay?" Aubrey asked.

"It'd also be a good idea for you to talk to Dr. Helsen while we work on this case." Stacie said.

"Yeah." Aubrey said.

"No, I can do this." Chloe said.

"Chloe, this is my condition. I'll let you work on this case and try to find Beca, but you have to do counseling with Dr. Helsen." Aubrey said. "Otherwise I'll talk to Captain Dunnett and I'll ask him to remove you from this case. This is for your own good, Chloe."

Chloe looked at her and thought about it.

"Okay, I'll do it." Chloe said. "I'm gonna find her."


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe and Stacie sat down in Hanna and Beca's living room the following morning, looking around. Chloe was feeling determined and she was back to being the professional detective she was.

"Hanna, can you tell us more details about the man?" Stacie asked.

"He had black clothes. His T-shirt had 'AA Associates' written in blue, he had a mask and scars all over his arms." Hanna said. "He was white."

Chloe nodded and wrote it down since none of the other witnesses could tell them that since that was the first time he wore a T-shirt.

"I didn't see his hair or eye color." Hanna said. "Do you think he's gonna kill Beca?"

"We don't have any more evidences, but we have to tell you that it's a possibility." Stacie said.

"The first victim, Jane Wilmor's parents received a note from the perp with details about when she'd be given back to them." Chloe informed. "So it's possible that Rebeca's family will receive one also."

Hanna looked hopeful at hearing this.

"Please, don't let him kill my friend." she said with eyes full of tears.

"We'll do whatever we can to avoid that, Hanna." Stacie said sincerely.

"Thank you." Hanna said, wiping her tears away.

"Are you gonna stay here alone?" Chloe asked.

"My sister's coming to stay with me." Hanna said.

Chloe and Stacie nodded and stood up to leave.

"Thank you, Hanna, we'll call if we have any news." Chloe said.

"Yes, please." Hanna said.

Chloe offered her a small smile and Hanna led them to the door.

oO0Oo

When Chloe and Stacie got to the station, Jack was standing in front of the board with his hand on his chin, thinking as he looked through them.

"What's got you thinking so hard, Flynn?" Chloe asked.

"The note said something about a burned down house just outside of LA and attorneys." Jack said.

Stacie grabbed the picture of the letter and read it over and over.

"Does this mean he dumped Jane there or what?" Stacie asked.

"We don't know." Jack asked. "Do we have any more leads?"

"The last witness said the perp was wearing a black T-shirt with 'AA Associates' written in blue, can that be related?" Chloe asked.

"I'll search for AA Associates." Stacie said and went to her desk.

"Did the CSI find any prints on the letter?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, but they were Jane's." Jack said.

Chloe sighed.

"This guy is an attention seeker. He's doing all of that for attention, he's in total control and that's what he wants." Dr. Helsen said to Cynthia Rose as they approached Jack and Chloe.

"Could he be a psychopath or a sociopath?" Jack asked.

"He could be." Dr. Helsen said. "He knows we'll only find the girls when _he _wants us to, not a moment before."

"What will he do to them?" Chloe asked.

"He can rape, torture and even kill them. Only he knows." Dr. Helsen shrugged. "But something tells me his interest is not to kill them. He might be one of those men who are in it for the fun, so he wants to cause pain and suffering."

Jack, Chloe and Cynthia Rose nodded but remained quiet and looked back at the board.

"I found out what AA Associates means." Stacie said, bringing a sheet of paper with her. "Stands for 'Alex and Angela Associates', they were a couple who defended homosexuals against homophobic people in schools, offices and politics. They were pretty important, they won 99% of the cases they got. In 30 years, they had twelve children, but they were never seen. The police found ten of their children buried in the backyard of the house where they lived. Those children were raped and suffocated."

"What about the other two?" Chloe asked.

"They were twins, a girl named Abigail and a boy named Axel. The twins were reported missing back in 1982, when they were only two." Stacie said.

"Where are Alex and Angela now?" Jack asked.

"Their house was burned down in 1980 by neighbors, they were inside, they died in the fire." Stacie said.

"The year the twins were born." Chloe said.

"Yes, but that's not all." Stacie said. "Guess where they lived?"

"Where?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"A house just outside of LA." Stacie said.

"Somebody track down the twins, see if they have any connection to the case." Captain Dunnett said.

"Beale and I are gonna go check out the house." Stacie said, putting the sheet of paper down and leaving with Chloe.

oO0Oo

It was all black. Completely black. She couldn't move, her arms and wrists were tied as well as her ankles. She was gagged and blindfolded. She could feel her forehead burning and a dried liquid on the side of her eye and she knew it had been bleeding moments ago.

She was on a soft surface, maybe a mattress or a couch. Her heart was beating like crazy in her chest since this morning, when she was dumped there.

Suddenly she heard a door opening and the lights turning on and she became alarmed.

"Time to check on my star." a man said.

She tried not to start sobbing out in fear, but she almost couldn't help it. She was beyond terrified. At this point, she was expecting him to kill her at any time.

The blindfold was removed as were her ankles, wrists and arms. She looked up at him and he held her by the hair.

"Well don't you look pretty." he smiled at her and removed the gag from her mouth.

"Where am I? Who are you?" she asked, her voice and lips trembling.

"You may call me Blank." he winked. "And you're in my house. You're my star. There are nine other girls out there, but I won't leave you with them because you're my special one. I need you somewhere private."

He winked as he caressed her cheek and she flinched away from contact.

"Please don't kill me." she whispered with eyes shut.

"No, don't worry about that." he said. "I'm gonna keep you in here for a long time."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Please, let me go." she begged.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Rebeca." Blank said. "Don't worry, I'll let your blonde friend know you miss her."

"Don't hurt her."

"I'm not interested in her. I'm interested in you." he said, running his fingers through her hair. "Oh, baby, you've got a cut on your forehead, I'm gonna put something on it."

Beca kept her eyes shut until he was gone. Then she opened them again and it felt like she could finally breathe. She looked around. She was in a room with a small bathroom, the walls were gray and there was no furniture besides the bed and no windows.

"Here we go." Blank came back with a first aid kit.

Since the bed was against the wall, Beca sat up and brought her knees up and moved far away from Blank as she could.

"Come on, baby girl, let's fix that cut." Blank said.

Beca didn't move.

"Listen here, girl." he grabbed her by the hair and yanked at it, pulling her close to him, making her yelp in pain. "Now you belong to _me. _You have to do as I say. Or do you want your hot, pale little body covered in bruises, huh?"

Beca started crying, trying to get him to let go of her hair.

"Answer me!"

He pulled her hair harder, making her yelp again.

"Please don't hurt me." she said.

He smirked at her.

"Then don't be stupid." he said and let go of her hair.

He put a bandage on her cut and then tapped her cheek lightly with a small smile.

"There, there. All done now." he said.

Beca slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I'm gonna leave now to check on the girls outside." he said. "Is there anything else you'd want?"

"I-I'm h-hungry." Beca said, her voice trembling.

"Oh, baby girl. Here's the thing: you only get to eat on Thursdays, so you're gonna have to wait until next week." he said. He reached out behind the bed and grabbed a water bottle. "That's all you'll have for now."

Beca grabbed the water, shaking in fear. She opened the bottle and stared at the water for a moment before she took a small sip, scared. Seeing it tasted like normal water, she started taking long sips.

"I'd take my time with the water if I were you, Rebeca. That's the only thing to hold you until next week." he said.

Beca looked up at him.

"I'll get going, Rebeca. I'll see you next week." he ran his fingers through her hair again, making her shut her eyes hard again, trembling. "My lucky charm."

Beca kept her eyes shut until she heard the door close and then Blank was gone. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. Seeing as Blank wasn't there, she slowly got up from the bed and walked towards the door. She tried to open it, but it was locked. She tried harder and started crying when she noticed it wouldn't open. She started banging her fists against the door and cried harder.

Beca then opened her eyes when she heard the door opening and stepped back, seeing an angry looking Blank on the other side of the door.

"Did I tell you to try to open the door?" he asked.

Beca started shaking.

"N-No…" she said, her voice small.

"Then why were you banging on the door?" he asked.

Beca's mouth opened and closed several times, but she didn't know what to say.

Blank grabbed both of Beca's wrists and held them together with one hand as tight as he could. Then he raised his other hand and slapped her both sides of her face, his watch cutting her left cheek.

"If I catch you trying to open the door one more time, that'll be the end of you, do you hear me?" he said, grabbing her neck so tight she couldn't breathe or move.

Beca tried to get him to let go of her neck, but he wouldn't.

"Do you understand me?" he said through gritted teeth.

Beca's feet were almost off the ground and she felt herself start to lose conscience, but she managed a nod and he threw her backwards and she fell on the ground. She breathed hard and coughed for a few minutes. When she looked up, Blank was gone and the door was locked again.

She started crying harder as she felt severe pain on her neck, knowing it'd leave a bruise. She went back to the bed and curled up in a ball, crying herself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to update more often!_

* * *

><p>When Stacie and Chloe arrived at the house, they saw a big wooden fence and 'keep out' signs. They opened the small chain there was, with no locks, and got inside. There was nothing beyond dirt and some burn wood.<p>

"Look for any sign of digging." Stacie said and Chloe nodded and they went on separate directions.

"Here!" Chloe said, kneeling down. She started digging with her own hands and soon Stacie helped her. They found a black plastic bag and took it out, but found it weird that it didn't weight a thing.

The two ripped the bag, but only found clothes, shoes and even an empty bottle with that looked like a note inside.

"There's a piece of paper in here!" Chloe said, opening the bottle.

She unwrapped the note and Stacie moved behind her to read.

_Sorry to inform you detectives that my girl Jane is not there. She's still very much alive and still with me. But if you found this note it means you're following my clues very well, I'm impressed. Jane's parents will soon receive a phone call from her._

_Keep following my clues, maybe you'll find the girls alive. _

_PS: enclosed, you may find some pictures of Jane. _

Chloe and Stacie sighed.

"We still need to get the CSI to go through these clothes and see if they can tell us anything." Stacie said.

"And through this letter. He said there are pictures, but I don't see any." Chloe said.

"They must be with the clothes. Come on, let's get going." Stacie said.

oO0Oo

"The only thing on the clothes is dust. And a lot of it, this person hasn't cleaned the house in a long time." Dr. Turk, the medical examiner, said. "I did find a blood stain in one of the jackets, though."

"Whose blood is it?" Chloe asked.

"Jane's. But it's nothing to worry about, she had a nose bleed." Dr. Turk said.

"That's good news, right?" Stacie asked.

"Yes. The blood stain isn't big enough, maybe a small vain opened." Dr. Turk said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Could it be a result of an injury? Like, a punch maybe?" Stacie asked. "We don't know what this man is doing to them."

"I can't tell you that much with only a small blood sample, but that's possible." Dr. Turk said and crossed her arms.

"Thanks." Chloe said and she and Stacie left.

They returned to the station feeling rather agitated and found Jack talking to Dr. Helsen, the criminal profiler who was from the FBI.

"Hey, any news?" Stacie asked.

"We found the pictures. No prints, this guy's a pro." Jack said.

"What did these pictures show?" Stacie asked.

Jack grabbed five pictures and handed them to Chloe and Stacie. One of them showed Jane all tied up, blindfolded and gagged, lying on the ground. The others showed her face, crying or her from far away, hiding her face.

"Hey, look at this one." Stacie said.

"Jane's nose is bloody." Chloe said.

Jane was sitting on the ground, hugging her legs and her nose had dried blood on it, but it was red, it looked like she had been slapped or punched.

"Looks like he hit her." Stacie said.

"He wants us to know he has them and establish his control ver the situation." Dr. Helsen said. "This time, he's focusing on Jane, he's gonna do it with every victim."

"But Rebeca's his last victim, after her, what's gonna happen?" Jack asked.

"Maybe he'll let them go." Dr. Helsen shrugged. "Only he knows."

oO0Oo

Chloe hadn't been sleeping well since she knew Beca had been abducted as well, but counseling with Dr. Helsen had been helping her a lot. Her emotions were in check and she didn't have any psychotic break or something like that and she was grateful for it.

Stacie was going through the letter one more time, trying to see if there was any detail she'd missed, any clue on where the possible letter could be.

"We tracked down the twins." Cynthia Rose said as she and Jack came back in the station.

"Where are they now?" Chloe asked as she stood up.

"They're not named Abigail and Axel anymore, their names are Abby and Arthur." Jack said. "Their aunt, Helen, kidnapped them when they were two months old, two weeks before the fire. The police took two years to find out two kids were missing, but Helen was never charged with any crime."

"Could Arthur be the author of those crimes?" Chloe asked.

"No. He was killed when he was fourteen." Cynthia Rose said.

"Does Abby know anything?" Stacie asked.

"She says she never wants to hear about her parents again." Cynthia Rose said.

"We talked to the aunt, she said AA Associates never had T-shirts." Jack said.

"Then where did he get one?" Stacie frowned.

"He could've made one. He made sure only the last victim noticed the T-shirt so we'd investigate and find the note." Jack shrugged.

Cynthia Rose's phone rang and she stepped back to answer it.

"There is one thing, though. Jane Wilmor is an attorney who worked on custody cases between divorced gay couples." Stacie said.

"The second victim, Kate Tillop, is a party planner." Chloe said. "She plans mostly kids' parties."

"Maybe the next note is on some abandoned building used for kids parties." Jack said.

"CSI got something on the note." Cynthia Rose.

oO0Oo

"I didn't find prints, but check this out." Thomas Mayder, the SCI technician, said as he turned off the lights and turned on some black lights, which showed some spots on the white piece of paper.

"What's that?" Chloe asked.

"They have this on every copying machine and printers all over the country. It gives the serial number and the date of the impression or copy." Thomas said and went to the computer. "I have some good news and bad news."

"What are they?" Stacie asked.

"The good news is, I found the printer and it's in a shop downtown." Thomas said.

"And the bad news?" Stacie was almost afraid to ask.

"The date is from three years ago." Thomas said.

oO0Oo

"Jane was his first victim, he kidnapped her ten months ago, but he printed that note three years ago." Jack said. "If he knew who his victims were, why didn't he kidnap Jane back then?"

"Maybe he needed time to figure out about the next victims." Cynthia Rose said with a shrug and crossed her arms.

"Maybe he needed to make sure the store clerk didn't remember him." Dr. Helsen said. "Or he wanted to give time for the people to change so no one would remember him."

"I bet if we talked to someone from that store, no one would remember seeing him. Or even if we looked through the security tapes, we probably would be taking too long." Jack said.

"He probably did this with the other notes, if there are other notes." Chloe said.

"Did you guys find anything else in that yard?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"No. We could go back there and look again, see if we missed anything." Stacie suggested and the others nodded.

"Captain, do we go to the store and ask to look at the security tapes?" Chloe asked.

Captain Dunnett looked uncertain as he looked at the board.

"Yeah, it's worth a shot." Captain Dunnett said. "The rest of you go back to the burned down house and see if we missed any more clues."

oO0OO

Chloe came back in the station and went straight to her desk. She looked at the picture of the letter again and read it over and over, but she still didn't know where to look next. Stacie went to the house with Cynthia Rose to look for more clues.

"Beale, my office?" Captain Dunnett said.

Chloe sighed and stood up, following him to his office. She looked at him as he closed the door and walked behind his desk, putting his hands in his pocket.

"How's counseling going?" he asked.

"Oh, pretty good." Chloe said.

He nodded.

"And how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm trying to keep my emotions in check, if I feel a little worse I call Helsen and talk about it." Chloe said.

"That's good. If you get too emotionally involved in this case, you know I'll have no choice but to remove you from it, don't you?" he said.

"I know, Captain." she nodded. "Posen already went through everything with me."

He nodded and was about to let her go when Cynthia Rose knocked on the door behind coming in.

"We talked to Jane's parents, they received a call from a strange number a few minutes ago." she said.

"You and Jack go to their house and interview them about the call." Captain Dunnett said, standing up.

"Okay. Oh, and Lillian and Rebeca's parents are here." Cynthia Rose said.

Chloe looked up at the mention of Beca's name.

"Beale, you and Conrad go talk to them." Captain Dunnett said and Chloe nodded before leaving after Cynthia Rose.

Stacie met Chloe halfway and the two found the two sets of parents in front of the elevator, all looking understandably miserable.

"Hello." Chloe said in her perky, optimistic voice. "What can we do for you?"

"We wanted to talk to you." Lilian's mother, the fourth victim, said.

"Okay, why don't we go to somewhere private?" Stacie said. "Beale, you talk to the Mitchells and I'll talk to the Rileys."

Chloe nodded and they went to different rooms. She was actually glad she got Beca's parents, talking to them and seeing them was like connecting with a little bit of Beca.

"Do you have any news about Beca?" Beca's mother, Suzanne, asked, her voice desperate.

"We're doing everything we can." Chloe said as she sat down in front of them.

"You have to find our daughter. Please, don't let that bastard kill her!" Suzanne begged again, her eyes filled with tears.

"We heard that he sent pictures of the first victim." Beca's father, Ethan, said. "Will he send us pictures of Beca?"

"I can't stand to think what he's doing to my baby." Suzanne said, her tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes, he sent pictures to Jane Wilmor's parents and Dr. Helsen believes he is going to send pictures to all the victim's parents." Chloe explained. "But we advise you not to look at them, that can make you even more anxious and that's just what the perp wants."

"Will he call us?" Suzanne asked.

"We don't know yet." Chloe said. "Now, when was the last time each of you spoke to Be- I mean, Rebeca, again?"

Dr. Helsen, Aubrey and Captain Dunnett all told the detectives to say the victim's first names, no nicknames, especially with Beca, since that was a still very vulnerable side of Chloe.

"About three days before she was kidnapped." Suzanne said. "She called me to say she was doing okay and we even talked about the girls who had been kidnapped and how awful that was!"

"Did she mention something about a guy following her or bothering her?" Chloe asked.

"Just Jesse, but he's harmless, he's just, her words, 'a huge goof'." Suzanne said.

Chloe nodded.

"I should talk to Hanna." she said.

"Please, you have to find her. Don't let him kill her." Suzanne said again.

"Suzanne, calm down." Ethan said. "We know you're doing the best you can, but call us as soon as you have news about Beca."

"Yes, we will, sir." Chloe said. "You'll be the firsts to hear."

Ethan nodded.

"I can barely eat or sleep knowing my daughter is in the hands of a pervert, who's probably torturing her or even killing her." Suzanne said and started crying a little harder.

"Or even raping her." Ethan said and balled his his fists.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell, you can't allow those images in your head." Chloe said.

"It's hard not to, though." Ethan said. "That's probably what he's doing to her, isn't it? Why else would he keep her until now? Or any of the other girls?"

"Ethan!" Suzanne said.

"Mr. Mitchell, don't think about that." Chloe said.

Ethan took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but Suzanne's right, I can barely live my life knowing my daughter, _my _little girl is in the hands of… this bastard and God knows how long he's gonna keep her." Ethan said.

"We'll do what we can to make this a short time." Chloe said.

"Do you think maybe he left the country?" Suzanne asked.

"It's not probable, your daughter is a well-known DJ, she'd be recognized if she was seen in an airport or bus station." Chloe said. "Besides, he's got ten girls and we believe he's working alone, so we don't think he could've left the country with all those girls."

Suzanne nodded.

"But I promise you, Mrs. Mitchell," Chloe said, putting her hand on top of Suzanne's, making her look into her eyes. "I'll do anything in my willpower to find Rebeca and bring her back."

Suzanne slowly nodded, seeing the seriousness in Chloe's tone and eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Coming up... it's picture time for Beca!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is a little shorter!_

* * *

><p>Beca was lying on the bed, she was dizzy and lightheaded. She felt so exhausted even though she'd been sleeping all day. Her stomach was in constant pain, it was almost unbearable.<p>

Blank came every Thursday to give her a little bit of food. Sometimes a sandwich and a glass of water, maybe even two or three sandwiches if she was lucky. They weren't that good, if it had been six months ago, she wouldn't eat them, but now she was ready to eat anything he threw at her.

Thursdays were the days he came in, gave her food, checked on her and stared at her for a while with that smile of his. Beca couldn't stand that smile and the worst part was she had nowhere to run.

It was a Friday, she had just finished her sandwich and her bottle of water had been refilled, but she had only taken two sips of it, to save it until next week.

Her eyelids were heavy, she didn't know how long she could take of this. She could feel her body slowly shutting down, but she fought against it, she knew someone was gonna save her. She had a feeling.

Usually, the house was quiet. She knew Blank was keeping all the other women out there in a room together, but they didn't make any noise. Occasionally, every other week, she'd hear horrible screams that sounded like they came from a room in front of Beca's. A woman would scream endless and beg Blank to stop. It was horrible. Beca tried to shut down the screams, but she couldn't. She couldn't help but hear them and it tore her soul every time she did, because she didn't know exactly what he was doing to them, but she knew, sooner or later, he'd be doing it to her too and it terrified her more than anything.

Blank wasn't a very violent guy if he wasn't angry. Last week, Beca begged him for more food and he punched her a few times, she still had the bruises on her face.

It had been exact six months since she had been kidnapped. She counted _each_ and _everyday_ of this hell. Six months since she last saw other people. She'd been confined to this small room with no windows, Blank being her only human contact. Six months since she last showered and changed her clothes. She could feel the room full of dust and, even though she hadn't looked at herself in a mirror in over six months, she knew her face was covered in dust. Her hair was beyond messy and dirty, her fingernails had dirt under them and the tip of her fingers were dark grey from the dirt.

The room had a small bathroom but it didn't have a mirror or a shower. Even if it did, she wouldn't have a change of clothes, so it'd be useless.

She jumped when she heard the door unlocking and opening. She saw Blank coming in looking sweaty and tired, but he gave her a small sadistic smile when he looked at her.

"Ah, Rebeca! My star!" he said. "Your time has finally come!"

Beca jumped from the bed and backed against the wall.

"No! Don't hurt me!" she said.

"Today, I'm gonna take your pictures and send them to your parents and to those useless detectives who've been trying to find you." Blank said.

"They're gonna find me." Beca said, her voice trembling. "You'll see, they'll find everyone and they'll put you in jail."

Blank laughed.

"Pretty girl, you're so naïve." he said, shaking his head then stepping closer to her. "You and I are alone here. No one besides the other girls can hear you cry or scream. If I were to hit you," he slapped her across the face and she yelped in pain. "no one would know. If I were to pull your hair," he grabbed her hair and pulled her face close to his. "no one would know. Do you understand me or do you need more explanation?"

Beca shook her head and he threw her on the bed.

"It's picture time for you. I'm gonna go grab the camera and a change of clothes for you and I'll be right back." he said and left, locking the door after himself.

Beca cried on the bed, looking around, hoping there'd be some window or some kind of exit she hadn't seen yet, but there was none.

"Here I am!" he said as he came back, again, locking the door.

He placed a camera and a tripod in the middle of the room, pointing at Beca. He then grabbed a red corset and put it down on the floor before he turned the camera on.

Beca was staring at him with a terrified look on her face, trying to be as invisible as possible.

"Now, Rebeca, smile to the camera!" he said and snapped a picture of her. He then zoomed in and snapped a picture of her face. "Now, we're gonna get closer."

He brought the camera closer and pointed at her, but she covered her face, full of tears. He took a picture and then looked at her.

"Uncover your face, Rebeca." he said. She didn't do it. "I _said_ uncover your face."

Beca slowly uncovered her face and looked at the camera just as he took her picture.

"That's good, now we're gonna make a video." he said.

Beca's eyes widened as he reached behind his jeans and took his mask. He was back to wearing his black T-shirt as he put the camera a little farther, put it on record and stepped in the frame with Beca. She tried to get away from him, but he grabbed her by the arm and brought her closer. She closed her eyes and cried out loud.

"Tell your mommy and daddy how much fun you're having here." he said.

She tried to get away from his grasp, but he grabbed her by the hair and brought her face close to his.

"Go ahead." he said.

Beca hissed in pain, but he let go of her hair and slapped her face hard.

"I told you to do something, Rebeca!" he said.

She looked up at him, crying, but he slapped her again. He then grabbed both her arms, putting them behind her back with one hand and grabbed her hair with the other, walking closer to the camera. He then grabbed her face and put it close to the camera.

"Beg them to save you." he said.

Beca looked at the camera and cried harder.

"Help me! Help me, please!" she said. "Please!"

He stepped back with her and put an arm around her neck, leaving her with almost no air to breathe as he looked at the camera and waved with the other hand.

He then let go of her and went behind the camera to stop recording.

Beca was left on the floor, regaining her breath.

"Time for the other pictures." he said as he pointed the red corset.

oO0Oo

Chloe ran her fingers through her hair as she got in the station. She was exhausted, she felt emotionally drained and it wouldn't get any better until she saved Beca. She was constantly thinking about her now and it was eating her alive.

"Chloe!"

Chloe looked up to see Aubrey coming towards her.

"Hey." she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you." Aubrey said. "Helsen told me about you being drained. Maybe you should take a few weeks off."

"No, I can't, Bree! I can't rest while Rebeca's with that bastard!" Chloe said. "Besides, I've doing counseling with Helsen."

Aubrey looked unsure, but nodded anyways.

"Okay." Aubrey said. "I just came here to check on you and ask you if you want to hang out later tonight?"

"Sure, I think that'd be good." Chloe nodded and gave Aubrey a small smile.

"Now go get back to work and find that guy." Aubrey said and left.

Chloe noticed everyone around a TV, probably watching a video or something. She frowned and walked over there.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We found this today." Stacie said and pointed the TV.

Chloe's eyes widened and she froze when she saw what was on the video. The perp was behind Beca, holding her face close to the camera.

_"Help me! Help me, please!"_ Beca begged. She had a fading bruise on her eye and her face was covered in dirt. She looked absolutely desperate, they could see it in her eyes. _"Please!"_

Stacie paused the video and looked at Chloe. The redhead looked like she was either about to break down crying, or kill someone.

"This came along with a bunch of pictures." Stacie said carefully.

"Where are the pictures?" Chloe asked.

"Are you sure you want to see them, Chloe?" Stacie asked with a sympathetic look.

"Maybe later." Chloe said and Stacie nodded. "So, what do we do now?"

"Maybe we should go talk to the Mitchells." Jack said. "All the other victim's parents received a call an hour after the pictures were found."

"Okay." Stacie said. "Beale and I are gonna talk o them."

"We're gonna look for more clues." Cynthia Rose said.

oO0Oo

Ethan buried his hand in his head while Suzanne wiped her tears.

"Where are the pictures? Can we see them? What is he doing to my daughter?" Suzanne asked.

"We brought five of them." Stacie said, handing them the five pictures.

"What about the others?" Ethan asked, confused.

"We thought maybe you wouldn't want to see them." Chloe explained.

Ethan nodded in understanding.

Suzanne looked at the pictures and more tears filled her eyes.

"He even sent us a video." Chloe informed and they both looked up at her.

"He did?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, we have it for investigation." Stacie said.

"What does he do in the video?" Ethan asked.

"Basically, he reestablish his control over Rebeca and the whole situation." Stacie said.

Ethan and Suzanne nodded, understand that they thought if they heard more, it'd be worse for them.

"We're doing all we can to make sure we catch him." Chloe said.

"And please, save Beca." Suzanne said.

"We'll do what we can." Stacie said.

Chloe's phone rang and she stood up to answer it, stepping away from the couple.

"Beale." she answered. "Alright, we'll be right over."

Stacie looked at her partner in confusion.

"CR and Flynn found something." Chloe said. "We have to leave, we'll call if there's anything else."

Suzanne and Ethan nodded and Chloe and Stacie left in a hurry.

"What did they find?" Stacie asked curiously.

"Jane Wilmor." Chloe said and Stacie's eyes widened.


End file.
